secondlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Terror Voom
Terror Voom is a resident of Second Life who has a player been playing Second Life since June 2005. Spring 2007 In spring 2007, Terror Voom came into play as an SLSN soldier with a lot to give. Through the spring worked his way up the SLSN and doing this increased his popularity and respect in the SLMC (Second Life Militarial Community). At this time, SLSN were based in Endless Love and were led by Steve319 Cao and Penny Cao. Later on, he became a fully fledged E-1 Private Marine of SLSN's Marine Division. Under the Commanding duties of Cohonel Mcmahon and Tyrenius Munro as his XO. Terror spent this time in the Marine Division of SLSN enjoying weaponry such as the ECR. In the late stages of the spring, Terror became a NCO (non-commissioned officer) of SLSN and became a respected soldier of SLSN. He had dislikes to certain people in the group at these times and didn't enjoy their unproffessionalism to the military SLSN standards that were set by the admirals. Due to this, Terror made a complaint on 'Josh Gollob' a very very high officer in SLSN and had been in SLSN way longer then Terror but due to the significant evidence of Josh's childish behaviour and crossing lines with Penny Cao. Josh Gollob due to actions from second in command Penny Cao was removed from SLSN but was still an ally as he built his group 'USC'. Terror stayed in SLSN during this time unscarred by the atmosphere produced from the loss of an officer that later would dissapear from Second Life for a year... Summer 2007 During the hot summers of 2007. Terror managed through June to work his way to an Officer of SLSN. But during this time, Terror felt the need to change divisions to the Air Division. Without a rank change, Terror was transfered to the SLSN's Air Division which at the time was run by Penny Cao who was brought down from Admiral to a high officer status and took charge of the AD. Terror during this time was allowed to use magnificent fighters. One that was one he will never forget was the SLSN Tomcat created by Raideur Ng. At the time a faithful Alliance Navy Officer, but that was to change in time of course... But change was going to happen to SLSN. Steve319 Cao and Penny had a arguement with the land over of their sim 'Endless Love'. This caused Steve to depart from Endless love and take refuge in a new base. SLSN then established a new base. Psychwar SLSN then moved to Psychwar. This SIM would be home to SLSN for the whole of the summer. The first base made was one with a dome as the base and a path way towards it. The base was built on waters. But then, new alliances were formed. Alliance Navy broke alliances with SLSN after Raideur Ng was caught by the SLSN for putting kill scripts in the weapons made by him. This was a way to hinder the SLSN as a way for the Alliance Navy to try to get one up. Due to this, Merczateers took over as allies of SLSN and it all look set for Grid War 2. But then. There was a huge stand still during the summer for fighting until the very end of the months in which Terror had by early august departed from the SLSN after rows with the group. He wasn't kicked, he chose to leave due to anger and upset from how the group was being run. Also during his time at Psychwar, he married a cadet and real life friend named Popsy Babii. After this, SLSN's base would reset for a 3rd time after the 2nd time being a sky base to hinder the alliance navys marines. The 3rd time produced the SLSN Dauntless. SLSN survived a 24 hour onslaught from Alliance Navy and even managed to take the battle back into dorien in turn the great Alliance Navy were in tatters. This would be the only decisive battle for SLSN on Psychwar soil as mid august they would depart to a new SIM. 'Picon'. Lone Soldier During early august and mid august, Terror was in no military. He felt like a piece of him was gone when he left SLSN. After a few days it started to hurt him inside. From being in for approx 6 months they felt like a family but it seemed all to much for the soldier. He first the next day after departing SLSN went to Merczateers base to join. Due to his actions a few weeks ago whilst being enemies he dropped down mines on their base which took them hours to clear and he wasn't exactly going to be forgotten for his actions on it. When he went to the base, he was shot by Merczateer soldiers. Jeremy Dupport had placed him on KOS (kill on sight) for past devious work. But then, Proteus Hand came online and chilled down the tension and allowed Terror to clear his name. Understanding he was, he gave Terror 1000$L to go buy a new AV to show a new change in the ex-slsn veteran. After clearing with Proteus a AV to wear, he bought for exactly 1000$L a red fox male avatar, it was to be the signature of Terror Voom and would be his classic look for a very long time. But then Proteus had to go offline, Proteus was busy in RL and so forth he hadn't had much time to aid Terror much anymore. So Terror stood away from Merczateers and started looking around once more. He then came across his current enemies Alliance Navy not shot once, he was brought to the Marine Commander Mikael Khalamov and to the 2IC of Alliance Navy Admiral, Nanao Mahfouz they would be good friends for a while. He joined Alliance Navy despite the upset of his friends for joining them. He attended orientation with 6 or 7 others and an Admiral was present for it, his name Judge Hocho. The only cadet he could remember being with for it was a guy called Molen. They would have a strong friendship for a few weeks and in turn help Terror later on... But due to leaving the orientation half way through this would make Terror wait months and months for another one to come along. It came to September and still no word. It was then that he had enough, it was 3rd September, and he left Alliance Navy. Autumn 2007 Terror then introduced a new friend to Second Life. A real life mate of his named 'Daffee Vita', they would then do things together and follow each other for the rest of autumn. Terror and Daffee went to Alpha Marines. Terror went first and asked Luke Dwi if he could help him lead the bunch of marines. They were at the time very unorganised and didn't know half the time what they were doing. Terror knew he had never commanded as many troops as this before but it would be so vital command experience for the future. On the day he took 3IC of Alpha Marines, (second in command being Fox Mulgrave) SLSN an ally of Alpha Marines were being HUGELY attacked by Alliance Navy and were close to losing the base. But, Steve319 Cao (Supreme Commander of SLSN) and Terror made friendship once again and then the alpha marine came into Picon after teleports from Terror and defended the base from the Alliance Navy and Sparta forces. It was a decisive battle that proved Terror's worth to Alpha Marines as he was congratulated by Luke for his leadership was vital to the victory to defend the base. With 12 Alpha Marines, 4 or 5 SLSN and 20 men between Alliance and Sparta, the defenders had the upper hand being there as they came out of the spawn building only to be caned by XM8 Assault Rifles created by Agent Revolution. Later that weekend, Daffee Vita decided to follow Terror into Alpha Marines but started off as a cadet and started to take Second Life very seriously. He managed to get all the way to Officer in 3 weeks from his magnificent performance as a soldier whilst Alpha Marines owned a 1/4 of the Tatakoto SIM. The Alpha Marines had became very organised, becoming more of a target from other militaries to attack as the leadership and organisation was becoming too much of a scary situation for enemies. Alliance Navy would then attack Alpha Marines continuously, the pressure got to Terror and after the arrival of Fox Mulgrave to a more online status of Alpha Marines, Fox stole the show and started to take control and then take lead of Alpha Marines as Luke watched on. Terror wasn't a fan of this, he didn't like Luke being commanded by a lower rank and asked Fox directly why he was doing it. It was then later it became evident that Fox was a guy who wants total power of a group. But Terror wasn't going to have it. After a strong discussion between Terror and Luke, they came to the conclusion of removing Fox from Alpha Marines. Only to realise they forgot to remove his land powers. Alpha Marines had took control of all for islands of Tatakoto and then Fox being removed wasn't happy and then used his powers to get his old comrades to hate him. He removed the whole base with the power and blamed it on Terror. He then started to blackmail Terror and after a few weeks. Luke let him back in but with his new account 'Trazen'. Terror found this betrayal unforgiveable and in turn Daffee for his own reasons left Alpha Marines with Terror late after in mid November. For a few days, Daffee and Terror went around as a duo attacking Dorien and Sparta's array of SIMs. But they did take an interest in a group which was steadily growing which they noticed before they joined Alpha Marines but thought their leader was never online. Till they found out the guy they were talking to was canadian and there were two other commanders. It was of cource 2142. For the last few weeks of November, Daffee and Terror would spend the rest of the autumn in 2142 and would rank up there considerably... Winter 2007-08 In early December there was rumors of SLSN returning after being disbanded in mid november due to lack of time to play for their commander. Terror and Daffee kept in 2142 but Terror was not as good as Daffee rank wise, he took the lead from him for the first few weeks but later on, dedication showed. Daffee was hooked to 2142 and seemed very clinched to it. The old commander of SLSN had created a new group called 95th Rifles. This was in Terror's view the worst ever concept for a military ever. Enough said, he didn't want to join but did for one day then left and went to back to 2142. It took Steve till mid december to realise the dislike for it. But at the end of December, private IM invitations were going around and Terror was invited to join the reformed SLSN. It was the best news that Terror had heard in ages, cause he told Steve to forget about his stupid 95th and do SLSN. He finally got the message and in turn the return of Terror's home military was coming back. It was excellent news for both him and old veterans. Without hesitation. Terror signed in the application form and was put to SLSN Officer. The newly formed SLSN was stationed in Soothing. Instead of it being Penny and Steve in charge, it was Keith Suen and Steve319 Cao instead. So keith was going to take second in command and a very good choice too. Terror was asked by Steve in mid January time on becoming the SLSN's AD Commander. Terror accepted it and after a week to think about it, his after successor was chosen, it would be Procore Xinpeng. Though his time as SLSN AD CO Commander was only through the first two months of 2008. He introduced many new things, he reformed the SLSN AD into a proffesional group of pilots who would salute the fastest, call people 'sir' or 'ma'am' which was excellent respect and made his division stand out from the Mobile Infantry (Marine Division) which was commanded by Destructive Commander. During this time SLSN took over also Calm Fluttering SIM. These two sims were 1,800 ish prims between them and couldn't hold much. Calm Fluttering used to be the old IEN (Iron Eagle Navy) base. But like many groups, they failed. Endless Love had teased the SLSN with snarky comments on SLSN were not as good as they were before. Men from Vanguard including Kizzi Greggan an ex SLSN soldier continued to piss over SLSN Soldiers. But Terror after reading a Vanguard soldier having a personal threat at second in commands Keith Suen's wife. It was then Terror reacted and in the morning of a sunday. Terror launched an attacking with Eaton Nightfire Kimmy Bosatsu and Stirling Trafalgar on the Vanguard. They got anilhated and these posters were placed up.]] After a hard weekday's work. Terror came online for Steve319 Cao to IM him "Commander Voom, please report to Endless Love.". For a minute, Terror was shocked and then he got there, he said on microphone to steve. "Steve, dude, I fucking LOVE YOU" This was followed by the classic "lol". Endless Love was back as a headquarters of SLSN after discussions with Steve and the land owner seemed to be back to friendly status. Terror had a hard job ahead of him as he had to manage his Air Division only on weekends and he was restricted from then on to them. But Procore showed to be an excellent XO dealing with any training and so ever anything else and only need to ask him. His job as AD Commander became difficult and his men went out of shape from top pilots to a bit arrogant and smart. But the Mobile Infantry kept the arrogance for longer fortunately. Throughout the winter season there was no real big attacks made on endless love. It was a real shame. Spring 2007 Terror Voom during spring time was very inactive after the fall of the SLSN, Terror dissapeared for a while but then came back during the time of his sl birthday. He had a big celebration with most of his mates but he ended up getting banned from SL due to spamming a guys sim because he wrecked his birthday. Nowadays he plays on Olympus Wycliffe. Category:People